


Turbo Charged

by Newbie_2u



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newbie_2u/pseuds/Newbie_2u
Summary: Seven is having a bad day.





	Turbo Charged

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own them… if I did there would have been kissing and such. This story is not intended for profit but simply to test my ability to create something I am happy with that others might enjoy. Voyager and its characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Paramount Pictures. No infringement intended.

The corridors of Voyager were quiet as the Alpha shift came to an end – at least it was for those without Borg-enhanced hearing. As Seven made her way from Astrometrics to the Cargo Bay she was once again assaulted by the comments of those she passed. She realized that they were not aware that she could hear them, but that didn’t make it any easier to accept. She knew it was irrational to feel this anger, and irrelevant as well, but when the words were accompanied by looks of loathing or lust she felt the overwhelming urge to strike out. She often wondered if this was how Lieutenant Torres felt when she gave in to her half-Klingon side and yelled at her. Many of the Lieutenant’s remarks matched those whispered as she walked by, but at least the dark-haired woman spoke them to Seven’s face.

Today was one of the angry days – when Seven allowed the remarks and looks to get to her. She felt it was fortunate that she was about to regenerate as the emotion would be gone by the time her cycle ended. Stepping up to the turbolift Seven waited for the door to open as she tried to rein in this wayward emotion. The turbolift door swished open and Seven took a deep breath as she walked in. “Deck Six.” She commanded as she settled back into the car nearly stepping on the toes of its other occupant.

“Jeez, Seven watch where the Hell you’re going!” Lieutenant B’Elanna Torres shouted as she quickly moved out of the blondes path.

“I apologize, Lieutenant, I was not aware that you were here.”

“Yeah, well lucky for you that you didn’t crush my toes under those big Borg feet of yours.”

Gritting her teeth at the callous remark Seven responded. “As you are aware, Lieutenant, my feet are free from implants with the closest one on my left ankle. Therefor, you are mistaken as my feet are fully Human.”

“Kahless, what crawled up your Borg butt?” B’Elanna remarked, suprised at the anger she could feel practically vibrating from the woman in front of her.

“Computer, halt turbolift.” Seven commanded and the car quickly came to a stop. She whirled toward the half-Klingon woman who actually flinched ever so slightly at the blonde’s actions. “Lieutenant Torres, I am _**not in the mood**_ for any more disparaging remarks. I wish only to resume my course to Cargo Bay 2 to begin my regeneration cycle. I require that you remain silent for the remainder of the ride.” With that she turned from the Engineer and informed the computer to resume.

“Belay that computer, halt turbolift.” B’Elanna wasn’t in the best of moods herself, and she never allowed anyone to speak to her like that – especially Miss Perfect Borg Drone. “Who in Grethor do you think you’re talking to like that!” She was right up in Seven’s face and she could see the anger burning in her blue eyes, she could smell it and feel it as well. Her Klingon half was out in full force as she took in all of these cues from the woman in front of her.

The last thing Seven expected was to have this infuriatingly beautiful woman in such close proximity while her emotions were so close to the surface. She had been trying in vain to quell the attraction she felt for the half-Klingon knowing that the woman could barely tolerate her presence. This was too much, too soon and Seven was losing the battle. She moved toward the brunette, forcing her against the wall of the lift, and pressed the full length of her body against the surprisingly compliant woman. But Seven didn’t even register that fact as she was too busy inhaling the heady scent of this woman she’d only dared dream about.

B’Elanna was in a thrall of her own as she felt the strong yet supple body of the blonde press her against the wall. A low growl was beginning to form as she felt Seven moving against her, inhaling her scent and trailing her lips across B’Elanna’s jaw and down her neck. She lost all sense of what was before – all she knew now was that she needed to have this woman. Whether as conqueror or conquered she didn’t care she just needed to feel her, to taste her, and so she grabbed the blonde’s face and drew her down into bruising kiss.

 _Turbolift will resume course in sixty seconds._ The computer informed the occupants as it was designed to only hold for a period of five minutes before automatically resuming. Of course neither woman heard the warning nor did they realize the lift had resumed. So intent were they upon each other in fact they didn’t even hear the doors swish open nor the gasp as they were discovered in a most compromising position.

“Computer, send turbolift three to maintenance and log Lieutenant B’Elanna Torres and Seven of Nine as repairing it. Do not open turbolift door unless either Lieutenant Torres of Seven of Nine request it.”

_Command code required for this operation._

“Authorization Janeway beta three eight two.” The redhead added as she watched the turbolift doors slide shut. “Well, Katie my dear, looks like it’s going to be another sleepless night.”

Fini


End file.
